A New Fairy in Fairy Tail
by Labyrinth Runner 666
Summary: Ellen, the newest member of Fairy Tail, harbors a dark secret that could harm her new-found friends. How is she able to spot Dragon Slayers, and who are the Ottone Necro? Little bit of Natsu x Lucy and Gajeel x Levy
1. Prologue

It's very nice to meet you all. My updating schedule for this story will be every Wednesday of the month, possibly including holidays. I hope you have as much fun with this story as I did writing it.

I don't own Fairy Tail, however, I own this plot and my original characters.

Pairings are listed in the description, I believe, so look there to decide whether or not you want to read this.

Story… activate! *whirring sounds* 

A New Fairy in Fairy Tail

Prologue

Slash, duck, move forward two steps, slash again. The thoughts that occupied my mind were focused on surviving this experience, and on thrusting my large sword inward only when necessary. The dragon, its green scales flashing between the blasts of dark energy escaping from its sharp teeth, slinked closer. Jump, sidestep, slash upward, duck.

"Stop it, Aether! I know it's hard to accept, but it happened!"

Her tail slammed into my side, throwing me into a nearby tree. I frantically searched the forest surrounding me, looking for a quick way out, seeing nothing amid the trees and grasses.

Aether appeared to grin through her large fangs, making my stomach drop to the floor. I braced my arms above my head, anticipating the blow.

A large amount of water landed on my head, drenching my hair. Looking upwards, I darted sideways as another tear flew towards me. The powerful being was... crying. Whimpers escaped through her clenched fangs.

I cautiously shimmied down the tree and stepped slowly closer to the sobbing dragon in front of me. Placing my open palm on her foreleg, I felt my own tears slip between my eyelids.

"Aether, I realize this is hard. I miss him, too." I mumbled in her native language. Her large head nodded sadly, shimmering tears dripping down her turquoise face.

"My darling Glade, how could this have happened to my son?" I knew she meant that in the metaphorical sense, but it still tore through me. I had allowed this dragon's child to die. Let him slip through my fingers. Tears streamed down my face, dripping to the ground. Aether gave me a sympathetic look, wrapping her talons protectively around me. Suddenly, her sharp, aqua eyes strayed to the left side of my neck, widening. "Where is your Guild-Mark?"

I took a deep breath, "I left Fractured Morning. I can't stay there with their eyes on my back." Their accusing glares. The half-sun on my neck had disappeared after my resignation, leaving me feeling empty, but strangely light. I don't think that anyone there was really sad to see me go, certainly not Master Wallace.

Aether gave me a pitying glance, "You may stay here, if you like, but I cannot accommodate you forever. No ordinary human can survive an extended period in this place." Only Dragon Slayers and other dragons.

I nodded, "I'll be out at the end of the month, and I'll find a new guild."

She smiled, a genuine smile, "You are a good person, Ellen. I hope you find peace in your next destination."

Yes, I realize this is pretty short for the first chapter, but it's the prologue, so it doesn't necessarily have to be long. The next chapter will be longer though, I promise!

Please review and tell me what you think, whether it's critical or otherwise. I'd like to know what I did well and not-so-well on my first story.

Until the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the Guild

Welcome back! Already on chapter one. Well, don't let me stop you, go ahead and read!

I, of course, don't own Fairy Tail, because if I did it just wouldn't be as cool.

Plus, I figured out that I needed to space my author's notes and the story better, whoops! If anyone can tell me a better way of doing this, I'm all ears. See you at the bottom!

Chapter 1: Meet the Guild

I strutted forward into the town with a confidence I didn't feel. This was the closest guild I could find that provided good health insurance, though it didn't cover enough for my liking. Despite this, the Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia looked perfect.

Pushing the large oak door inward, I gasped at the scene before me. The entire hall carried a homey essence, with long rows of tables and chairs, and a small bar at the end. However, I couldn't focus on the furniture because a blast whistled too close to my ear.

"Oi! Watch out!" I heard an angry shout from my left. I turned, slowly, to see a man, around his late thirties, running towards me. Dressed in a long, white duster, black tank top, and khakis, he grinned nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just tried to kill me. "Sorry about that, my demonstration went a little awry."

I nodded, not wanting to be dragged into a conversation right now, "Pardon me, but can you tell me where this Guildmaster's office is?"

"Sure, take the hallway next to the bar, first door on your left."

I thanked the man and strode away, giving a slight nod to the fair-haired woman washing mugs. The hallway was actually quite short, compared to the main area I'd just seen. Before I could knock, the door opened, revealing a small, elderly man in an outrageous orange jacket. He beckoned me inside.

"So, you must be Ellen. Pleasure to meet you." He said kindly, motioning to a nearby chair. I sat, looking around curiously. The entire room seemed to be filled with pictures. Some appeared very old, with a tall, pink-haired woman and a shaggy-haired man.

"Yes, I'm Ellen Artis. We spoke over the lacrima about a membership?" I was nervous, wringing my hands to keep them from sweating.

"Alright. It says here on the resume you sent over that you previously belonged to a different guild."

"Fractured Morning, over in Alistaire."

"Why did you leave?" Images forced their way into my thoughts, of Glade's body, broken and bleeding, while I just watched. Of his last words to me, begging me to free him…

"Change in location. I had to find a guild closer to my new place." I laughed, even though what I'd said hadn't been particularly funny. He accepted my lie with a nod, though his wise eyes lingered on mine for a while longer.

"I see. Do you have any criminal records?"

Not unless they included murder, "No."

"Any preference towards jobs?"

"No, I'll take whatever you think I can handle."

"Great. I'll have Mirajane give you a new Guild-Mark, and you can start accepting jobs tomorrow." I stood, turning to leave. "Oh, and one more thing."

I froze, "Yes?"

"Don't lie to an old man, nothing gets past me."

oOoOo

I stepped quickly out of the office, thanking him nervously as I sprinted towards the oak doors at the other end of the hall. Suddenly, this guild didn't feel as homey as it had before. As I reached for the brass handle, a familiar breeze blew past my shoulder. I had the good sense and experience now to duck as a large flame burst above me. Turning slowly, I saw a young, pink-haired teen… on fire.

"What in the-?!" I screamed, temporarily breaking his concentration. He turned towards me, as if contemplating whether or not I was friendly. I'd have expected nothing less of a Dragon Slayer. However, his cautious attitude lasted all of two seconds before he extended a hand.

"You must be new! Welcome to the guild, newbie, I'm Natsu!" I shook the outstretched appendage warily. A blonde teen standing next to him sighed, her features morphing into an apologetic expression as she turned to me.

"Lucy Heartfilia, this idiot's partner. Nice to meet you… um…" She looked at me questioningly, ignoring the offended expression of the Dragon Slayer behind her.

"Ellen," I supplied, grateful to meet someone semi-normal. At least she wasn't a pyro, and couldn't read minds as far as I knew.

"Well, I'm sure everybody will be happy to meet you. I know! I'll introduce you to the guild, how does that sound?"

It sounded absolutely horrifying, considering what the members I'd met so far were like.

"Great!"

oOoOo (A/N: Looks like an emoticon pumping its fists...)

I had to admit, the guild's occupants didn't seem too crazy compared to Fractured Morning. None of them set me on fire, which was a welcome change. Lucy seemed extremely confident, and it brightened my usual dark mood just watching her. She reminded all too well of Glade, when he'd been alive. It hurt too much to think that way though, so I pushed the thought aside and continued onward, shaking more hands until I swore my arm would fall off.

Lucy and I plopped down at the bar, the same white-haired mage I'd seen earlier giving me a wide grin as I sat down. Mira, that was her name.

The blonde mage sighed heavily, "Mira, a Celestial Kick, please." I frowned, never having heard of the weird sundae placed almost immediately in front of her.

"Every wizard around here has their own favorite concoction," Mira explained patiently. "Who knows, maybe one day you'll have one of your own!"

She stared at me for a moment before taking out a stamp in the shape of the guild's emblem, "Any color preference?" I shook my head. "Alright, where do you want it?"

I thought for a moment, then pointed to the left side of my neck, where the broken sun had once sat, "Right here."

I felt the area when she was done, thinking how strange it felt to be part of a guild again, weird as its occupants may be.

Lucy continued to stare at the large sundae, not even bothering to take a caught the barmaid's attention, and she set down the glass she was currently polishing. "What's the matter, Lucy? Trouble with your love life?"

The mage looked up angrily at that, glaring at Mira while saying, "It's Natsu, the moron set another roof on fire, and I had to get Aquarius to put it out!"

"I don't know, maybe he likes you?"

"What does that have to do with what I just said?" She asked angrily. I ducked to avoid the daggers shooting out of her eye sockets.

"Nothing, but I couldn't think of a good way to steer the subject back to what I wanted to discuss." The barmaid giggled, though somewhat deviously, I noticed. She turned to me suddenly, eyes sparkling. "What do you think?"

I looked from the stunned Lucy to the gleeful Mira, weighing my options, "About what?" I asked, going for the ignorant route. Mira jerked her thumb over to Natsu, who was currently preoccupied with melting every edible thing in sight.

"Wouldn't they make a great couple?" The last sentiment caused the poor blonde to start choking, only ceasing in her actions when I slapped her back.

I stared at Natsu for a moment. If he was a Dragon Slayer, then… there it was. A small, barely noticeable glow shone from his shoulder. To the untrained eye, it appeared to be an ordinary guild mark, but to me, it was the sign of a Dragon Slayer. I shifted my gaze to Lucy, looking her over. I could sense that there was a bond between the two, but not how strong said bond was.

"Maybe, but I don't know… Dragon Slayers are naturally pretty ignorant. I just don't know how he'd interpret Lucy's feelings, let alone his own. I say just leave it for now." I looked back at the two women to find them giving me shocked expressions.

"How-" Lucy seemed to be confused, "How did you know he was a Dragon Slayer?"

I gave her an incredulous look, "They're pretty easy to spot if you've been around them enough."

Mira stared at me, shocked, "You've been around Dragon Slayers?"

"Just one," I admitted. "Glade Nein, my mate."

I was met by gaping mouths and a squeal from the barmaid, "Mate?!"

"Of course, every Dragon Slayer has one. For example, that guy over there, Natsu? He's already met his mate." Lucy's expression darkened, had I said something wrong?

Mira, however, leered at me and moved extremely close to my face. I swore that her eyes took on a red hue, "Tell me who the mate is…" I was beginning to see this woman's particular brand of crazy.

"I-I don't know, I can't see who's mark matches his. A Dragon Slayer's mate will share the same basic glow as their counterpart."

"Well then, I'm going to borrow you for a little while." She grasped my wrist tightly and began dragging me towards another guildmember. I shot a pleading look at Lucy, but she seemed distracted, and didn't see my fearful expression.

Lucy's Point-of-View

Natsu had… a mate? I understood what Ellen was saying perfectly well, but I was having trouble processing the full meaning behind her words. This girl was his other half, his soul-mate, for lack of a better term.

I had never been jealous about anything concerning my pink-haired teammate, but somehow this was the case today. Mira could joke and nudge all she wanted, but I actually did have feelings for Natsu. Not that I would ever tell her that. As I glanced over at him, fighting with Gray, I wondered who the lucky girl could possibly be.

I was drawn out of my pity-party when a cold feeling went down my spine. I turned, expecting to see Gray behind me, but all I saw was Mira dragging Ellen around. Grabbing my spoon, I fully intended to return to my Celestial Kick, but I felt it again.

Someone had to be pranking me, this was ridiculous. I swiveled again, this time spotting the cause of my unsettlement. A shadow was crawling across the floor…

Following Ellen.

And that's it for Chapter 1. I told you that it would be longer than the prologue! Anyways, I won't be able to upload next Wednesday, so Chapter 2 will be up soon after this one, probably Friday.

Please review if you like how it's going so far!


	3. Chapter 2: Ellen's Shadow

Alright, I'm uploading this on Friday because I won't be here in time to upload Wednesday. Look at me, already breaking my update schedule! -_-;

Things will be back on track after next week though, so be patient.

I don't own Fairy Tail, although I own this plot, so that's something.

Chapter 2: Ellen's Shadow

Lucy's Point-of-View

Had I seen that right? I rubbed my eyes, and the shadows remained. They stayed a few feet away from Ellen, never touching the sandy-haired mage. Before I could pursue the matter, Levy pulled up a barstool and turned towards me.

"What's got you stumped, Lu? I haven't seen that expression since you got stuck on the last puzzle I gave you." Her grin faded a little when I didn't respond. "Lu?"

I motioned towards Ellen, "See those shadows on the floor there?"

She looked around for a bit before spotting them, "Who are they following, the girl Mira's dragging to every female member?" I nodded.

Just then, said new mage was brought back to us, tiredly giving Levy a wave. Mira took her original position behind the bar, looking disappointed. She shot a half-hearted glare at Ellen before beginning to clean up the counter.

"Not a single female here has the same mark as Natsu," The woman sniffed. "How am I supposed to pair him up with someone if I can't find her?"

"You could not bring me everywhere and force me to stare at everyone's Guild Mark, for starters." Ellen said, leaning her head on the counter. I shot her an apologetic look. She stood, sighing. "I may as well head home, since I can't work until tomorrow anyways."

I grabbed her wrist before she could go any further, earning a curious look, "Sorry." I shot a quick look behind her, the shadows were still there. Levy noticed them too.

"Lu and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us tonight," Levy began. She elbowed me, encouraging me to finish the lie.

"That's right! Why don't you come over to my house at about eight, we can get to know you!" I put on the cheesiest smile in my arsenal, hoping she'd fall for it.

"Sure, that's sounds great!" She grinned as I wrote down my address, then turned and walked out of the guild. The shadows continued to follow behind her.

Levy looked at me nervously. I hadn't wanted to lie, but I couldn't let the shadows know we were onto them. The blue-haired mage beside me left to find any sort of information on these things, while I sorted through my keys, wondering which ones could fend off shadows.

oOoOo

Ellen's Point-of-View

I'd barely been at the guild a day and was already being invited to someone's house. It had taken nearly a month before I'd had such requests from my friends at Fractured Morning.

Now that's what I call progress.

I surveyed myself in the mirror, currently leaning against a tacky-green wall. The building that I'd moved into had been fairly cheap, which was great, but was falling apart at the seams, which was not-so-great. I'd have to move soon, when I began working again.

The shirt that I'd picked out was one of my favorites. It was long, frilly, and a pretty sky blue color. I'd thrown on my best pair of jeans, the ones with only one hole near the ankle, and a pair of bleached tennis shoes.

After assessing that I looked presentable, I began the five-minute walk to Lucy's apartment.

Ten minutes wasn't too early, right?

Lucy's Point-of-View

"Natsu, get out of my house!" I threw another pillow at the idiot, which did nothing to budge the sleeping Dragon Slayer. Levy and Ellen would be here any minute, and I didn't need him listening to us. With no other option, I leaned down, planning on heaving him out the door. Or the window, whichever was closer.

The doorbell rang, interrupting my thoughts. I dropped him, which still didn't wake him, and answered it.

Ellen smiled nervously as I opened the door, "Hi, am I too early?"

I checked the clock on my wall, then the sleeping moron in the middle of my living room. "I'll forgive you if you help me carry him outside."

"Of course!" We dropped off the lunk in the hallway just as Levy arrived, then retreated to my room. To be safe, I told Leo to keep watch around the apartment's perimeter while we talked.

Ellen was beginning to look nervous, probably thinking along the lines of, 'Oh God, why did I agree to this, are they going to kill me?' I sat down on my bed, across from her.

"So, you've probably guessed that this isn't a real hang-out." I said sheepishly.

"... Yeah."

Levy rubbed the back of her neck, "We know that you haven't known us long, but… You have to trust us on this." She sent a pointed look my way. Why was I always finishing these things? Ellen had a curious expression aimed at me.

"Levy and I… We think you're being followed."

The reaction was instantaneous. Her eyes widened, her green eyes suddenly sparking with fear. Her shoulders tensed, making her look like a worried statue. She asked shakily, "W-what would m-make you think that?"

"Lu and I saw shadows near you at the guild today. I know it sounds silly but-" Ellen began to shiver uncontrollably, murmuring something under her breath. I reached out for her shoulder, but she shrugged me off violently, backing into a corner.

"They can't have found me… I left Fractured Morning… I covered my tracks…" She whispered. Levy and I exchanged confused glances.

"Who's they?" Levy asked, "What's Fractured Morning?"

Before she could answer, someone came crashing in.

Ellen's Point-of-View

This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening. _This couldn't be happening._ Did this mean that he's seen where I lived, or the new guild? I couldn't dwell on it as Lucy's door literally came off it's hinges.

I unconsciously thought of the dark robes, the sudden blackness that surrounded me before. However, it turned out to be the pink-haired idiot from before. Hadn't I dragged him into the hall?

"Hey Lucy, I heard a lot of panic and-" He was interrupted by a swift kick in the chest from the aforementioned blonde.

"Stop sneaking into my house!"

"I don't he snuck in as much as he strutted and demolished." I pointed out, receiving a glare from the mage.

"I don't know why I even-" She stopped, spotting an object through the window. Before I could interject, she sprinted out the door, towards the street outside.

I followed, Levy and Natsu close behind me. If these shadows were what I feared them to be… I didn't want to think about what they'd do to my newfound companions.

We made it outside to see an orange-haired man battling the shadows. I hadn't realized that there'd been this many following me, but the guy seemed to be doing well against the darkness. Until the shadows somehow managed to wrap around his arms, threatening to tear him apart.

Lucy screamed, "Close! Gate of the Lion!", sending the man away before the shadows could rip him in half. She didn't notice the darkness snaking towards her throat.

"Lucy, move!" I shouted, but I was too late. She grasped at her neck, struggling to take in air. I swore that the shadows began to laugh at my helplessness.

Natsu ran forward, flames already enveloping his fists, only to be knocked backwards by an unseen force. Lucy slowly sank into the ground, still clutching her throat.

She managed to choke out one word, "... Natsu…" before her head was covered by the darkness. Her hand reached upward, and I caught sight of her Guild Mark.

Oh, crap.

Her hand disappeared and the shadows retreated, leaving a piece of paper behind. I ran towards it, ignoring my sudden panic. I turned to face the Dragon Slayer and the blue-haired mage, guilt and new pain gnawing at my insides.

Levy was staring at the spot where Lucy disappeared, a blank expression present on her face. Natsu's eyes were a deep shade of scarlet, his nose smoking. I had about three seconds. I flattened my palm, bringing it to his neck and placing pressure on a certain vein. His eyes glazed over and closed while he collapsed.

I nudged Levy, trying to hold on to the heavy Slayer. She nodded slowly, hooking her arms around his ankles, helping me carry him back upstairs.

We had a lot of things to discuss.

O_O My, that got DARK. I apologize. The next chapter will be mostly exposition, explaining the note, Lucy's Guild Mark, and Ellen's backstory! Again, my sincere apologies for the end of this chapter, but it has to get worse before it gets better… if that helps. -_-;

The next chapter will be out in two weeks, since I will not be able to upload next Wednesday.

Thanks to DragonHapppy and EmmyHippo for reviewing! They made me so happy to read!

See you in two weeks!


	4. Chapter 3: Exposition Land

Alright FanFiction, you want to play hardball? We'll play hardball. This time, I'll place letters instead of dashes, so you'll be forced to separate my author's notes from the story! Bwa ha ha ha!

Now, I'm not gonna' lie, this chapter is mostly exposition. But I hope that you'll enjoy it all the same!

Begin!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO (So many happy emoticons)

Chapter 3: Exposition Land

Natsu still slept on Lucy's bed, although his dreams kept him moving and squirming. I could guess from what. Levy looked at me expectantly, wringing her hands in a nervous manner.

"Well, I guess I should explain…" I laughed awkwardly. Levy's expression didn't change as she nodded.

I took a deep breath, "I'm originally from the wizard guild Fractured Morning. I've been part of that guild since I was abandoned there at age seven… I think. My Master Wallace said that it was due to financial struggles that my parents left me behind.

"When I was ten, I met my partner, Glade, on a mission with my teammates Haruka and Kannam. He was wandering around looking for his mother, the dragon, Meuse. Glade helped us out with the job, and followed us back. Years later, after tons of duo-missions and discoveries, we became mates." I stopped as Levy's face mirrored that of a tomato. I waved my hands frantically, "In name only! We kissed! Nothing else!"

She smiled tentatively, blushing hard. "That explains Fractured Morning, but what about Lucy? What does she have to do with this?"

I unfolded the note left behind by the shadows, "I think that this might answer some of our questions."

_"__Ellen Artis,_

_I know how much you must have missed the Ottone Necro, so we would like to bring you back. However, judging by the death toll you left at our last meeting, I think that it's for the best that we take a hostage. Lucy Heartfelia will be returned in roughly the same condition as she was taken, as long as you arrive to take her place._

_Hope to see you soon!_

_Master Bertolli"_

"Where is he?!" Natsu seemed to have woken up as I read the note. His eyes still carried the scarlet tinge of blood. I raised my hand, then lowered it. He deserved to hear this.

"I don't know."

This was not the answer he had been looking for. He loomed over me menacingly, flames coating his entire frame, "Where… is… Lucy?" The last sentence was uttered in a barely controlled whisper.

"I swear, I don't know! I'd assume it's the same place I was taken, but I don't remember the route!" His eyes lost some of their fierceness, and Levy's eyebrows shot up.

"Come again?"

I'd have to explain this fast, "Glade and I were on a mission near Clover when we were jumped by the same shadows that took Lucy. When I woke up, Glade was suspended with me over a pit, and at the bottom was a magic circle. I managed to escape, but Glade was killed. I ran away in a frenzy and couldn't tell where I was going. I ended up somewhere near the Blue Pegasus guild."

"A magic circle," Levy said curiously, "What for?"

I took a deep breath, "...For summoning dragons."

The room was eerily quiet as I said these words. Levy covered her mouth with her hand while Natsu sat heavily on the bed.

"I don't understand," Levy began. "If this circle summons dragons, then why were you taken? Why not just Glade?"

"In order for the spell to work both the Dragon Slayer and his or her mate must be present." I paused, "At least, that's what I gathered from Betolli's conversations."

"Are you sure about not knowing where the guild is?" Natsu asked cautiously, studying my features.

"Yeah."

"Then how're we supposed to rescue Lucy if we don't know where their hideout is?"

I paused, "I don't know. The shadow guy, Robb," I corrected myself. "Is probably still following me to see if I'll take the bait and go."

"Will you?" Levy questioned.

"Of course!" I yelled, "I'd never leave a friend with the Ottone Necro!"

"Then it's settled." Natsu said happily, "We're coming with you!"

My mouth hung open, air sputtering out, "What?"

"We're coming too! You don't think that we'd leave a guildmember to go it alone, especially with Lucy in trouble."

"But-"

"I'll begin researching the Ottone Necro in the Magnolia Library. Natsu, you ask the locals." Levy began issuing orders. "Ellen, see what you can dig up on the magic circle used. Whatever you do, don't let… Robb figure out what we're doing."

"But-"

"Break! Let's go!"

I left alongside them, my brain still catching up on the events that evening. I was definitely looking forward to sleep that night.

oOoOo

My arms felt like someone was trying to rip them off. That was the first thought to enter my mind as I slowly opened my eyes. I wriggled around, then realized that my feet were currently suspended high off the ground, and my wrists were tied to two ropes connecting to the ceiling far above.

Glade hung next to me, still knocked out. I swung a little, nudging him slightly. Nothing happened. Figures, he always slept like a rock.

I lifted myself upside down, my fists clinging to the ropes in order to hold me up. I wrapped my legs around the cord, then used it as leverage to raise me higher. I continued this until I reached the top. The ceiling seemed to hang above a large room, with the pit resting in the middle. Shadowy figures walked down below, occasionally wandering near the hole. I paused as I heard one of them speak.

"Geez, Robb, did you have to knock them out? It's much more fun when they're awake!" One whined. The other shook his head.

"Master Bertolli gave explicit orders to keep them unconscious. Besides, you know the neighbors will complain if they hear screams coming from the hideout."

The first shadow huffed, "Well, when's the ceremony? I'm looking forward to that, I've never seen a real dragon before."

"In about two minutes. The arrows are set up around the pit, and the rest will handle itself."

Arrows?! Dragons?! I had to get Glade. Panic consumed my thoughts as I practically flew back down the hole. Once I reached the bottom, I swung into the Dragon Slayer over and over again, trying to wake him up. He opened his eyes wearily.

"Wassa' matter?" He asked groggily. I shushed him.

"In about one minute and thirty seconds we're about to have a few more holes in us. We need to leave." I whispered, beginning the climb back up, ignoring the protests of my shoulderblades.

I paused after a couple seconds, peering down at him. He was struggling to pull himself up. The Slayer might have been powerful in battle, but he didn't have enough upper-body strength to lift his tall frame.

"Glade!" I nearly yelled, hooking my legs into a sturdy hold. I grasped the ropes next to mine, trying to pull him upwards.

"Ell," He said quietly. "It's not going to work."

"It's fine," I whispered, tears suddenly pouring down my cheeks. He was right, we only had fifteen seconds left. "Hold on, I'll lift you up." I began panicking again, pulling harder. It didn't lift him two inches.

"Ellen!" He yelled, and I heard a few whispers above us. "Get out of here right now! You need to live!" I felt the ropes leave my fingers as he yanked them away. "Go!"

I climbed higher and higher, my eyes cloudy with unshed tears. I was nearly at the top of the pit when I stopped. I reached for the cords yet again, putting all of my strength into the task.

Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!

My heart stopped beating as I looked down to see the most horrifying image I could imagine. Glade… arrows… blood…

"No!" I screamed, sobbing. Suddenly, my vision became almost… red… I couldn't think, only leap out of the pit and face the people who killed my mate.

There were many more than I had previously seen from above, but it didn't matter.

They killed Glade… They killed Glade… They KILLED Glade!

I tore through them, seeking only destruction, revenge for his death. I don't know how many I mangled, only that it wasn't enough.

The guild's master, Bertolli, ran in fear as I came closer. Then, as if it was all a ruse, he began landing blows, faster than I could dodge them. I managed to break away from his fists, and proceeded to sprint out of their hideout, clutching my chest where I knew a few ribs had been broken.

I couldn't see, it was too dark out. I began running in directions I chose at random, praying that they were right. Suddenly, the darkness began to overtake me, pulling me into a deep sleep.

"Glade!" I shouted, grasping at thin air. The green walls of my apartment came into focus, reminding me of where I was.

Was that a dream.

_No,_ I thought to myself. _It was a memory._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I'm back! I apologize for the dark tone at the end of this chapter, but it just explains Ellen's previous run-in with the Ottone Necro a little better than her rushed explanation.

I'm so sorry about the two-week update gap! ;_; I was away without any internet, so I couldn't have posted it if I wanted to. Thank you for being patient though!

This chapter is a fantastic example of what happens when my editor is not available. ;_;

Thanks to EmmyHippo and DragonHapppy again for reviewing! I always look forward to them!

Next week! Lucy's point-of-view (not the whole chapter, though)!


	5. Chapter 4: Meet the Master

Well, I'm a lot late. That's what I get for trying to update on the first day of school. I seem to have a problem with sticking to my update schedule. ;_; And this was so late, too! My only excuse is my being in three school-based clubs and several other local groups.

My schedule seems to be trying to kill me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO (It's been too long, my fistbumping friends… *sniff*)

Chapter 4: Meet the Master

Ellen's Point-of-View

I sat at the bar, trying to look inconspicuous. If the shadows figured out what we were planning, there was no telling what he might do to Lucy. I shuddered at the scenarios my mind unwillingly conjured.

I was taking one of my very few ten-minute breaks. Although I had searched the entire night for the magic circle, I had come up empty handed, finding no evidence of the revival of dragons. Levy was still looking for information on the Ottone Necros, and Natsu was… currently beating up locals, if memory served. I was fairly certain he hadn't found anything either.

Mira passed me another awareness potion. It was supposed to act like a stimulant, keeping the user awake for much longer than usual. I'd used it many times in the past when researching a particularly frustrating job. But this time it was different. This time, I had a friend's life on the line, one that depended on me STAYING AWAKE.

I shook myself as my eyelids began to droop, gulping down the concoction. Suddenly, the guild doors opened, and I felt a familiar presence wash over me.

"Ellen? Is that you?" I nearly cried as I turned to find my old master, Wallace, walking through the entrance. I leapt up from the chair and trapped him in a bone-crushing hug. He coughed, and I hesitantly released him.

"What are you doing here, Mas- I mean, Wallace?" I asked, smiling for the first time in a while. He grinned back, ruffling my hair. Master Wallace had been my mentor in Fractured Morning, although most days he seemed more like a father. His greying mustache and grey eyes did little to help this image, but it was the golden requip armor he wore at all times and his well-maintained warrior figure that kept him in charge.

"I came here to see where you'd run off to." His calm facade drooped, revealing the concerned face of a parent. Guilt began to tug at my stomach. "You didn't even say goodbye to Haruka and Kanna, or anyone, for that matter. The only sign that you'd left for good was the resignation notice that you had slipped under my door."

Tears pummeled against the iron defense of my eyelids as I stared at the floor. "I'm so sorry. I knew that they blamed me for Glade's death, and I-"

"HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT?!" His words jolted me out of my pitying state. I glanced up at his face, and tears seemed to be brimming at the edge of his eyes. "No one blames you for his death! They were only glad that you had returned safe and sound!"

His arms encircled my shoulders, and I basked in the first feeling of parental warmth I'd felt since I leaving. The tears I had been holding back suddenly broke free, and I became a sobbing mess. My sobs echoed throughout the guild hall as those who had been standing around turned to glance at our embrace.

He pulled back, wiping the tears from my eyes and smiled, "What else is troubling you, my dear? You look exhausted."

It took all of my strength not to burst into a new wave of sobs as I relayed the story of Lucy's kidnapping. He listened intently, hanging on every word. When I finished, he sighed and led me to a nearby table. He turned to face me and pushed a piece of paper and a pen across the wooden surface.

"What did this circle look like, the one you're looking for?" he asked, nodding towards the paper. I picked up the pen and began to draw. The magic circle had been imprinted into my brain since that night, and I remembered every single deadly line. After I had finished, he picked it up and stared until a knowing frown crossed his features.

"I recognize this design," he muttered, and I leaned toward him involuntarily, trying to catch his every word. "This is the Tenshi Revolution Barrage, a forbidden spell, created shortly after the dragons left our world. I remember hearing about several dark guilds trying this, but to think that they'd target you and Glade…" His eyes took on a lifeless hue as he stared at me, and I knew that he was remembering the fallen Dragon Slayer. "By killing both the Dragon Slayer and his or her mate, then letting the blood fall on the circle, the dragon connected to the two will be summoned forth. Something about the bond between a Dragon Slayer's bonds for both their parents and their soulmates."

I felt the world crash beneath me as I remembered Lucy's guild mark a few nights prior. The glow emanating from it… had matched Natsu's.

Master, I mean, Wallace's eyes met mine for a second before he asked, "Ellen, what are you planning to do with this information?"

I hesitated, glancing at the shadows behind me. They were a safe distance away, but I didn't trust them. I scribbled a few words hastily on the drawing.

_Rescuing Lucy. She's a mate. Shadows watching. Can't talk._

"I guess I just needed it for closure is all." I said, trying to push some broken cords into my voice, which wasn't hard given the situation. Wallace looked at me strangely, and we talked for a few more minutes before he got up to leave.

"Ellen," He said, turning to face me again. "I hope you're happy here in this new guild. Fractured Morning won't forget you."

As he exited the doors, I could feel the warmth of the tears streaming down my cheeks once again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lucy's Point-of-View

"Natsu…" I choked out, reaching out to him. His eyes widened as I fell through the ground. I kept my hand outstretched, silently begging him grab hold. The last thing I saw before the black smoke covered me was his hand grasping for mine.

I was surrounded by darkness. The pitch black strands pulled at my consciousness, trying to silently coax me back to sleep, back into the abyss. I fought to stay awake, but it was like pushing against a brick wall. The harder I tried, the sleepier I got.

_Maybe a few minutes wouldn't hurt,_ I thought to myself, and surrendered myself to the emptiness.

oOoOo

My eyes snapped open, and I found myself in a grimy dungeon cell. How did I get myself into these situations? I looked around the darkness, trying to get my bearings.

As far as I could tell, I was literally in a hole in the wall, overlooking a large pit. At the bottom was was huge magic circle, and I didn't want to know what it was there for.

A sudden clatter startled me, and I backed into a corner, ready to pounce if anyone tried something stupid. The clanking continued as a door I hadn't noticed in the side wall opened. A large man entered, his body covered in a large black cloak. I jumped, cocking my fist backwards to land a flying punch.

Light suddenly destroyed my vision, blinding my corneas as I slipped past him toward the floor. I gritted my teeth as I felt my torn-up arm, the specks of dirt shoved inside making the pain even worse. The man chuckled, although the disappearance of the light made it impossible to see where he was.

"Are we ready to cooperate now?" he asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I have more bolts, if you're not done."

"Who are you? What do you want?" I countered, slapping the appendage away.

"What do I want? Oh, nothing, just a fire-breathing monster." He said, and I could tell he was grinning maniacally.

"A dragon? Sorry pal, but those are pretty hard to come by these days." I sneered in his general direction.

"They're actually very easy to find, once you know how to summon them."

My eyes widened as those words processed through my brain. _You can summon dragons? I thought they were gone forever… What'll Natsu think if he hears about this?_

"You can't summon dragons, moron. They're gone."

"Sure they disappeared, no one knows where. Believe me, I've tried asking. But I found a certain magic circle that will bring them back… for a price."

_Natsu could get Igneel back…_

"How?" I tried to keep the demanding tone out of my voice, but I needed to know, for Natsu's sake.

"All you need is a Dragon Slayer and a mate. Kill them, let their precious, loving blood soak into the circle, and voila! You have yourself a dragon!" His voice took on a higher, almost girlish pitch as he kept talking. "Of course, even Dragon Slayers are hard to find these days. I've only seen one so far, and his mate managed to get away!"

I paused at that, thinking of Ellen and her mate, Glade. She was so jumpy when we mentioned the shadows, and I hadn't seen any guys with her…

Was she the mate that got away?

"Who was she?" I asked, hoping that I had somehow gotten this wrong, that my novelist's brain had run away with me once again. My stomach dropped as he began to laugh again, even harder this time.

"I'm surprised you don't know, she's just transferred to your guild! An Ellen Artis, although she would've been Ellen Ule, had I let her Dragon Slayer live."

My heart hurt for Ellen, for what she'd been through. I'd had no idea that when she'd talked about Glade with that look in her eyes... it was...

"How could you do that to her?!" I nearly screamed, fuming.

If anything, the laughs grew longer, louder. "Well, you see, she happened to have one of the most powerful Dragon Slayers I've ever heard of as a mate."

"What?"

"The Dragon of Destruction, Meuse. Although I heard he also met the Dragon of Storms, Aether. A hearty combination of power, to be sure."

If it was possible, my eyes widened even more. How had this man killed such a powerful Slayer?

"Who are you? How could you do this?"

The chuckling ceased, and could hear him step closer. He yanked me up by my hair, the pain shooting through my scalp. "They call me Master Bertolli. I can do this because I have followers and a powerful guild at my beck and call, ready to help me rebuild the world."

He released me, allowing me a chance to crawl back farther into a corner.

"And what do you have?" I heard him walking away, the cage door clattering shut behind him. "A pitiful guild who has no idea where you are, and a shell of a mate…"

As soon as he left, I reached for my keys, conveniently located on my hip. I couldn't figure out which spirit was which without my sight, and tried to feel the symbols with my fingertips. I pulled out Lyra, willing her to be as quiet as possible.

"Hello Lucy." She whispered, placing her hand on my arm. "Are you all right? Why are we in here? Lucy?" I felt the wind from her arm waving in front of my face.

"Lyra, I need you to go to the guild and tell them where I am. Find Natsu and Ellen, and let them know, too."

"But Miss Lucy-"

"Lyra…"

"What about your ey-"

"It doesn't matter, just go get them!" I nearly screamed, and I sensed her back away.

"I'll be back soon, Miss. Don't worry." She walked through the wall, leaving me alone. I sniffed, furiously wiping at my broken, blind eyes.

"Natsu…" I whispered, pulling my legs towards my chest. "Please save me."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I apologize again for not updating sooner, but I will let you know now, chapter 5 is in the works, and I shall update again next week!

Thanks to JcL107 for following this story, PurpleFreak43099 for favoriting it, and DragonHapppy for your review. I can only hope that I don't disappoint you guys again.

Until next time! LabyrinthRunner666 out!


End file.
